Until next we meet
by Kaoru2
Summary: *Formerly known as 'Back for a Friend'* Elladan and Elrohir were banned from seeing their friend Legolas for 100 years, now the ban is over and they are coming to Mirkwood to celebrate Legolas' coming birthday as well as meet up with an old friend...
1. Default Chapter

Back for a friend  
  
Disclaimer: I wish to own everything here.but regrettably, I don't.oh, I do own something.yeah.that hooded figure and some other random stuff.  
  
This tale happened sometime before the war of the Ring, Elladan, Elrohri and Lord Elrond were visiting King Thranduil and his son Legolas.  
  
~*~  
  
Mirkwood, a place where elves and animals lived in peace, a place ruled by the wise King Thranduil, it was now sunset, the woods looked beautiful during then, when the sun shone for the last few moments before retiring into the night.  
  
"Lord Elrond and his sons are coming to Mirkwood to visit King Thranduil tomorrow! Isn't this exciting!?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil, born in TA 130, were twins. They are the sons of Elrond Peredhil and Celebrían. The twins were so much alike, raven- haired, grey-eyed and elven-fair, that few could tell them apart. Indeed they seldom were apart. They are childhood friends of their prince, Legolas and there often were tales of the pranks pulled by them in the Court. The friends were banned from seeing each other for 100 years as a punishment for one of their outrageous pranks. They were now 891 years old and were coming to visit Legolas for his 813 birthday. Their first visit in a hundred years.  
  
News in Mirkwood spreads fast, the news that the sons of Elrond were coming to Mirkwood soon came to the ear of a group of people sitting silently in a darker corner in the woods.  
  
"So they are back.I guess you will make them pay for the last time." said a voice  
  
A dark hooded shadow sitting nearby half-slit out a short sword from its shaft, and then began to eye it intensively. "I missed them the last time they were here.then before I could strike.'  
  
"They were banned from coming for a hundred years; today's the last day." Said the voice  
  
"I've been waiting for this chance...I'll get my revenge this time!!!"  
  
"You have been bidding your time for this"  
  
The shadow slit back the sword then glanced at the figure beside,  
  
"Get ready! I will not miss it this time! We shall act as planned, nothing must go wrong!"  
  
"I'll go notify the rest of them, we'll be ready, as we always were." then the voice creped away silently into the darkness.  
  
The shadowy figure sat there for a moment, then stood up. The wind blew and the hooded cloak of the dark form swayed in the dark, then the figure was nowhere in sight.  
  
A/N: I know this is a boring as well as short chapter, but please review.I know I always write crappy stuff, but review anyway. 


	2. Payback

Payback  
  
Disclaimer: I. No. Own. For more details please refer to the first chapter. I'm lazy.  
  
Is that cloaked figure an assassin? OMG! Does it mean Elladan and Elrohri are in grave danger?! Will they die?! Nah.but grave danger yes.read and find out.  
  
I want to thank both reviewers: tenshiamanda and Ainatincowen.  
  
Tenshiamanda: I've read your story, it's really great! Better than mine anyway.  
  
Ainatincowen: Thanks for the comments, I hope you like this chapter too.   
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, beautiful Mirkwood!" Elrohri took in a deep breath and ran in front of his brother.  
  
"A hundred years since we last set eyes on this place," Elladan slowly walked besides Elrohri "how I missed it.but we'll have to be careful of them ."  
  
"Yeah! But remember this time you better not infuriate them again!"  
  
"But we've got ada in one of his moods already" the twins walked slowly, looking at the opening of Mirkwood ahead of them "for coming ahead of time."  
  
"He'll get over it!" Elrohri wasn't going to let their father dampen their moods. "Come on, we'll have to find a place to stay until daybreak tomorrow. You know we aren't really allowed in here yet."  
  
They had come over earlier to visit a friend, a friend which lived in a darker corner of Mirkwood, a friendship which no one knows about.  
  
The stopped walking and stood back facing a tree, looking back at the plains they had passed. Suddenly, their surroundings began to look misty. The twins were drew their swords and stood back-to-back. Eyeing the surrounding suspiciously. SPLASH! They were soaked from top to toe. Then they felt their bodies stiffening, they could not move.  
  
Suddenly, Elrohri gave a scream, "I'm turning red!"  
  
It was true; the skin of the twins was slowly turning into red, as well as everything else about them was too. From the very tip of their raven crown to their shirts, everything was turning into a deep blood red.  
  
"Darn it! I thought we would have gotten rid of you if we came one day earlier! You can come out now!"  
  
A hooded figure came out from the fog; taking off the silvery cloak, a she- elf with raven coloured hair and a pair of green eyes was revelled. She looked at them coolly, then a smile creped up to her lips.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
~*~  
  
Elrohri was staring at his brother, grinning at him, he was red, they were red. He took the medication Elear had given them and was now able to at least move.  
  
"A hundred years and I finally got my revenge!" she was laughing hard, staring at how odd the twins looked in red. "Anyway, if you want, you can stay at my place for tonight seeing that you guys aren't really allowed in here yet."  
  
"Guess that's our only choice," said Elladan "but how long does this stuff take to go off anyway?"  
  
"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask my bro, he's druid I got this stuff from, I'm not so sure myself"  
  
"WHAT!!!" the twins shouted in unison "I mean we've to go to visit Legolas tomorrow! You don't expect us to go like this!!!"  
  
"Don't worry, our dear Ita'istar's able to help you!" she knocked on the ancient door in a rhythmic way, as if that was a code "I'll get the potion for you from Avery" Avery was a Illusionist whom had only a century of experience, but he was skilful in the making of his potions and was like a brother to Elear.  
  
The door slowly creaked open, revelling a pair of mysterious blue eyes. He glanced at Elear for a moment then spoke: "Creoso*" then the door opened and a tall elf with sliver-grey hair appeared, he made a welcoming gesture to the three elves and walked in.  
  
"Avery, think that potion you made worked well, just a small problem, the main spell on turning red, I think the spell lasts too long a time, they need to visit the Prince tomorrow."  
  
Avery looked at the two red-clad elves and slowly spoke "I told you that before, but you were a little too eager to try it, I thought I warned you about using these potion. But don't worry, I think we should be able to get the spell off before they go visiting, the formula's somewhere in my study." The elf managed a smile then left the three younger elves alone in the hall while he went to his study.  
  
"Well, so maybe I was a little rash.but at least we found out something."  
  
"What?" Elrohir asked  
  
"Red is definitely not your colour."  
  
"We could have told you that if you wanted to know. There's no need to go through so much trouble for us" Elladan said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever! Come on, it's been a hundred years since I've saw you guys, how's life with Lord Elrond?" she took a sit on the cold marble floor, passing the twins a cup of mead to warm themselves, it was mid- winter and the weather wasn't the best.  
  
Elrohir took a sip from his cup and said, "Nothing much compared to your life, we were in the library for almost everyday learning about ancient history." Elear laughed.  
  
"What about you? It's sure to be much exciting than ours."  
  
"The spiders seemed to have increased greatly in amounts, so did those orcs, it's getting much more perilous here, things are not really going well" Elear's eyes began to turn a deep emerald green, a colour it always change to when she was feeling dark and moody.  
  
Sensing the change in the mood, Elladan stood up, "Come on Elear, evening's just passed, let's have a walk around."  
  
He helped her up and they went out, Elrohir following behind. The three elves sat at a tree nearby, looking into the night sky, the dim moonlight glowing faintly. They sat there for sometime, just looking, as if they were in a daze, not bothering about their darkening surroundings, then Elear stood up. "It's not safe in these parts of the forest after nightfall. We better go back now."  
  
So they went back, feeling much more contented then when they first came, as if a burden was taken from them. Elear then led them to their rooms, "I'll be in the room next to Elladan's room if there's any problem."  
  
Elrohir smiled at the younger elf, "Quel kaima** Elear." Then, he retired into his room for the night. Elladan said relatively the same thing and too went to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I am like in the middle of my fear, I'm afraid this may become a Mary- Sue story. I'm so pathetic! I can't even avoid writing a Mary-sue-like story!  
  
Some elvish that came out.  
  
* Welcome ** Sleep well *** R&R! Thanks!  
  
Reader A: *Looks at the at 'phrase' * Hey! They didn't say this! Author: *takes a paper fan and smacks Reader A on the head* Never mind, just do as it says! 


	3. Remembrance

15th April 2003   
  
In remembrance of my dear friend whom died on 8th April 2003, Tuesday...  
  
We never thought you would go, who did?! After this year he'll be only 14!!!  
  
I've cried for days, had sleepless nights, I remember him every moment every now and then, I felt so bad then, and I didn't even had a chance to say goodbye...  
Goodbye, forever... 


End file.
